Eqtalissa
Eqtalissa is a conlang inspired by a number of Semitic and Indoeuropean languages. Major influences include Arabic, English, Greek, Hebrew, Maltese, Polish and Portuguese. Eqtalissa is supposed to be an easy-to-use yet exciting conlang, at least for its creator, who is its alpha user. Eqtalissa features mostly exceptionless and straightforward grammar and fairly accessible phonology and spelling rules. Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants The voiceless velar plosive /k/ may be realized as uvular plosive /q/. This realization may occur in any position, but predominantly in stressed words. There is no phonemic distinction between these two consonants. The voiceless uvular fricative /ꭓ/ is usually realized as glottal fricative /h/ at the beginning and at the end of the word. There is no phonemic distinction between these two sounds. The lateral alveloar approximant /l/ is often velarized to /ɫ/. This change occurs predominantly in intervocalic and final position. Please note that Eqtalissa lacks voiceless bilabial stop /p/. Words of foreign origin with this sound usually feature voiceless labiodental fricative /f/ in place of /p/. Another prominent feature of Eqtalissa consonant system is the lack of affricates, like /t͡s/ or /t͡ʂ/. Vowels The vowels /a/, /ɑ/ and /ɐ/ are allophones.Open vowels /a/ and /ɑ/ occur in stressed syllables, while central vowel /ɐ/ occurs predominantly in unstressed syllables. Stress 1) In words ending with a consonant* and also with the vowel ''-i'' stress falls by default on the last syllable (aqfar, senhid, arji) * This rule doesn´t apply to consonants that are (part of) suffixes. Hence, words ending with the accusative suffix -''n'' are stressed on the same syllable as without the suffix: Nom. mi'sa'dda - Acc. mi'sa'ddan 2) In words ending with the vowels ''-a and -u'' stress falls by default on the last but one syllable (sjinna, meggaru). There are a lot of exceptions from rule 2. Lots of words ending with ''-a and -u'' are stressed on the last syllable. In all these cases, the stressed vowel is marked with a macron (raqmā, eqnū). Writing System Eqtalissa has seven digraphs, which represent single phonomes. They are considered individual letters and have their own place in the alphabet. The letter'' r'' is realized as a flap /ɾ/ with the exception of plural noun endings -''ara'', where it is realized as a trill /r/. The approximant /j/ occurs only in word endings - ia /jɐ/, -''eia'' /jɐ/ and -''ea'' /ijɐ/. Letter ş'' substitutes ''x at the end of the word. They are both realized as /ʃ/. The glottal stop /ʔ/ occurs only in intervocalic position (leïad /le´ʔad/). It is not represented in writing if one of the adjacent vowels is i'' (''taiżhur /tɐʔi´ʒʊɾ/). Please note there are no letters c'', ''k, p'' and y in Eqtalissa. Their use is not allowed even in words of foreign origin. Letter ''j occurs only as a digraph ji. Grammar Nouns Nouns are the only part of speech in Eqtalissa that has genders. The gender assigment is determined by humanness. Nouns denoting people are of human gender. All other nouns are of non-human gender. The only grammatical feature that reflects the division of nouns into two genders is the formation of plurals. Human nouns form plurals by adding -''u'' 'to the stem (''awaf - awafu). Non-human nouns form plural by adding - ara or -''eia'' to the stem (nihta - nihtara, xanad - xanadeia). The only vowel that singular nouns are allowed to end with is ''-a (nihta, qahvā'', leforia). They are also allowed to end with any consonant (axol, davatjir, urrun). Note that there are no articles in Eqtalissa. Pronouns Pronouns are genderless in Eqtalissa, therefore mahji stands for both he or she. Please note that formal pronouns arji and arnū are used with the 2nd person of the verb. Examples: * Eq mehdiq taïad. - I'm a doctor. * Min mahnū elad? - Who are they? Possessives Possessives have the same forms as both determiners and pronouns. They are inflected for person, number and (only as pronouns) case. Possessive determiners are subject to agreement with the noun they modify (eqtā djim - my house, eqtū djimeia - my houses). Examples: * Afti djim naxā leïad. - This house is ours. * Owun intā aman leïad? - Where is your husband? Demonstratives Eqtalissa makes a two-way distinction between demonstratives - they are proximal (used for objects close to the speaker) or distal (used for objects distant from the speaker). Examples: Aftā qarrā żhamm leïad. - This car is pretty. Hol anqū elledu elqoll? - What are those boys´ names? Mad afti leïad?- What is this? Adverbs Adverbs of place are ilqen (here) and ilbin (there). Postpositions In Eqtalissa there are no prepositions. Instead, there are postpositions. They are always separated from the word they relate to with a hyphen. Most common postpositions: Numbers Numbers are not inflected. Ordinal numbers are formed by adding -''(a)ş'' to the cardinal: umm - ummaş, atfā - atfaş, eter - eteraş, etc. Examples: Umm hiraman taïuf. - I have one sister. Eteraş anddar-xjin tahal.- I live on the third floor. Verbs Verbs in Eqtalissa are inflected for person, number, tense, mood and voice. All verbs consist of a stem, which is unchangeable. Verbs are conjugated by adding prefixes, suffixes or inflexes to/into the stem. All conjugations are regular. Verbs are divided into three categories according to their frequency of use: 1) Very frequent verbs. Their stems are composed of two letters. This category includes only three verbs - ''ad'jim (to be), '''el'jim (to go) and uf'jim (to have). The pattern of their stems is VC (vowel + consonant) 2) Frequent verbs. Their stems are composed of three or four letters. This category includes 100 verbs, like ''fas'jim (to do), xer'jim (to know) or aqam'jim (to come). ''The patterns of their stems are CVC, VCVC, CVCC or CCVC. 3) Infrequent verbs. This category includes all other verbs. Their stems are composed of five or more letters. '''Infinitive is formed by adding suffix -''jim'' to the stem (ad'jim, fas'jim'', qoll'jim, ''araf'jim','' etc.) '''PRESENT TENSE' The Present Tense is formed by adding prefixes to the stem: xatjim - taxat, umxat, lexat, atxat, muxat, elxat When the prefix ends with a vowel and the stem starts with a vowel other than i'', a glottal stop ''(ï) is introduced between them: adavjim - taïadav, umadav, leïadav, atadav, muïadav, eladav Lexicon Verbs stems Days of the week (Mahara sammun-fir) Months (Amseia) Seasons of the year (Xażhuneia enna-fir) N'ouns' Example text A:Owud arji umtahr? B:Axbatjil-se tatahr. Użhavuna-se. A:Illeh howur marra-lit arji umtahr? B:Qanuni, attā howur marra-lit tatahr. Alla, xassem, assar´va ivni assaratfā howur tatahr. A:Illeh marra sammun-lit arji umtahr? B:Arbā marra sammun-lit elad. A:Mel arji ommi umzar? B:Arahxi, lalmi umzar. A:Mad arji artā tahrab-se umlaf? B:Xotef endafar leïad. Al eq hatomu-me talaf tahrjim. Mehdiq talaf adjim. Al tażhaf eqtā zammilu tahrab-te talaf. A:Mad arji artā tahrab-se lah umlaf? B:Imniş howur tatahr. Xassem, nihta-lit tatahr. Al eqtā xehaf lah talaf. Mahji xotef atażhjil żhenna laïed.